


Justification

by sleepy_ry



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gen Work, Hair Braiding, Minor Canonical Character(s), Missing Scene, Rare Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_ry/pseuds/sleepy_ry
Summary: One loss never justifies another, no matter how minor.
Kudos: 6





	Justification

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Wind Waker' nor am I profiting from this.

Initially, she intends on saving his birthday meal. Link will return with Aryll and a ship loaded with starving people. People do the neighborly thing and check on her, offering sympathies and empty offers. Those same people return to complete homes. 

Orca offers stability through her unrelenting storm. He brings new food and cleans her mess, fixing her hair as she picks over the meal. He's remarkably patient with combing through the tangles and grease, weaving everything into a braid for her to sleep. 

“I don’t sleep much anymore,” she confesses. “I roll over expecting Aryll with her stuffed animal or Link sprawled across the mattress. Even her gulls are confused. Can you hear them crying?” 

He tightens her braid. “Sue-Bell no longer uses her stuffed animals. I could…” 

“One loss never justifies another, Orca.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Every single bookmark/comment/kudos goes appreciated.


End file.
